<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when plum blossoms bloom by bimarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973459">when plum blossoms bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian'>bimarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, atsumu is so whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Miya Atsumu fell in love, one <i>Spring</i> at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when plum blossoms bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been meaning to write something for AtsuHina for quite some time now and finally! I was able to! This is also my first time writing something for Haikyuu hngg. I hope you enjoy! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu may always argue that he is the cooler of them twins, that he has the higher number of fans out of them twins, that he is the better player out of them twins, or that he is just the overall better Miya out of them twins—but sometimes, deep down in his genius yet sometimes too messy mind, there’s an inkling feeling that maybe, just maybe, he is also the <em>dumber</em> out of them twins.</p><p>The thing is—his twin definitely knows something that he does not. It’s a creeping feeling hunting him down for who knows how many years and he hates how he is being kept in the dark by his stupid twin brother, <em>of all people.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>set 1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It all started during their second appearance in the Spring Interhigh. They were called the greatest challengers and a lot of people had the highest of expectations from them, but who the hell cares? Atsumu was there to prove that he’s not the same setter as he was a year ago. He was there to challenge anyone and everyone who stands in his way as he tries to prove that he stands as the top setter in all of Japanese high schools.</p><p>Atsumu wasn’t there to make some memories. Who needs memories when you have the present to live for? When you have the future to look forward to? Atsumu could only think about what he would do after they beat their first opponent during the Spring high—</p><p>What Atsumu hadn’t taken into consideration was the wild unknown creature standing in the court alongside Kageyama. He hadn’t taken into consideration that someone could ever turn that goody-two-shoes into an annoying setter who challenges his spikers to spike at their best. Atsumu should have realized immediately how much of a threat did that little middle blocker pose the moment he first saw those gleeful eyes spiking Kageyama’s sets like his rival was not on the other side of the net, but the very person standing beside him and sending out tosses after tosses towards him. Atsumu should have realized that he had never been interested in anyone else, yet the moment he saw the tangerine idiot spiking one of those balls, he just couldn’t cease to keep his eyes on him.</p><p>The thing is, Atsumu realized all these things at once only at the end of the game—when the ball hit their side of the court after him and Osamu executed a perfect godlike quick. It was like his life was flashing before his eyes, except it only started when he first laid his eyes on Karasuno’s middle blocker and ended when the ball hit the floor so fast he didn’t even realize it did until he heard the beep from the referee.</p><p>“Hinata-kun…” Atsumu muttered the middle blocker’s name before he could even think about it.</p><p>“I'll toss to ya one of these days, but before that happens…I'll destroy you at the Interhigh, so you better brace yourself.”</p><p>He wasn’t trying to be cool—or maybe just a little part of him was still trying to sound so cool even after losing—but those weren’t empty words either. It was something for him to look forward to, and hopefully something for Hinata to look forward to as well. Because if there’s anything that their match had taught the two of them—it’s the fact that Atsumu could toss a set the middle blocker thought he could only ever receive from Kageyama.</p><p>And that’s when the feeling of being left in the dark started. When he looked back at his twin, there was a hint of smirk on his lips—one too small you wouldn’t even realize it if you’re not someone who spent all his life with one Miya Osamu.</p><p>At Spring of their second year in high school, Osamu knew something that even Atsumu couldn’t even fathom what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>set 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was the Spring of their last year in high school when Atsumu felt the same feeling he had a year ago after their loss to Karasuno.</p><p>They were at the height of their happiness after getting their revenge and winning their match against the quick-freak duo. Atsumu was not one to be poetic, but if someone would ask him how he felt the moment the ball hit their opponent’s side of the court and the game had ended in their favor, he would tell them that everything seemed to slow down. He would tell them how his life once again flashed right before his eyes, but this time it started back when he told Hinata that he would destroy them one day and ended when the ball hit the other side of the court.</p><p>He was overjoyed that he almost hugged Osamu despite the large audience behind them. He looked back at the stands where Kita-san and Ojiro was situated and the applaud that he received from the two of them was enough to let him know that they were proud of him, that this time around, he didn’t bring them down. This time around, he was able to prove to them that he is someone who they could always be proud of.</p><p>Atsumu was at the height of his happiness when a familiar voice finally brought him back down.</p><p>“Atsumu-san!”</p><p>The blonde shifted his gaze towards the owner of the voice—the middle blocker who gave them one hell of a game every time their teams were facing off each other. He expected the middle blocker to look at him with coldness in his eyes. He expected the middle blocker to challenge him into heights even greater than high school volleyball—because how else would they be able to play against each other after Atsumu graduates from high school? Atsumu would take on the path of professional volleyball and if the tangerine middle blocker would want to challenge him, then he had to pursue the professional path as well.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to receive probably one of the brightest smile that he had ever laid his eyes on as Hinata muttered.</p><p>“Someday, give me those tosses too, okay?”</p><p>And just like that, the middle blocker waved him goodbye as he ran towards the bleachers of their team. Atsumu couldn’t help the laughter which bubbled out of his chest as he realized what a different challenge did he subject himself into.</p><p>“Of course, Shouyou-kun.” He muttered more to himself than to the middle blocker who was then packing up their things before heading out of the court.</p><p>He went back to their bleachers and started to help packing up as well when his twin patted him on the back before he muttered.</p><p>“Of course, huh?”</p><p>At Spring of their third year in high school, Osamu still wouldn’t tell him something he knew that even Atsumu couldn’t fathom what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>set 3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was during the second spring after Atsumu graduated from high school when he realized that he never really had the chance to fulfill his agreement with Hinata. He had been too focused on training as he started to pave his way towards the professional league of volleyball that he had lost track of the said agreement.</p><p>It’s not like he had forgotten about the middle blocker. If anything, he just couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from him even after he graduated from high school. They had exchanged emails sometime after their last game in high school, but it’s not like they were on friendly terms to consistently message each other and tell them what the other was onto. That didn’t deter Atsumu from keeping tabs on the games which Karasuno played and quietly observing how much Hinata had grown into such a fine middle blocker.</p><p>A part of Atsumu was still feeling irked by the fact that Hinata was not playing as a wing spiker. If he was on the same team as Atsumu, the setter would surely let Hinata grow as <em>his </em>wing spiker. He told himself that he’d be telling Hinata about how much of a potential did he have as a wing spiker instead of a middle blocker, but seasons changed and Atsumu was not even able to greet Hinata a small hello.</p><p>What did he even get Hinata’s email address for?</p><p>One Thursday afternoon while staying at his brother’s onigiri shop, Atsumu received a message from Kageyama, of all people. Most of their exchanges fell between the topics of volleyball game and volleyball game—which meant that if they did not have a game against each other, then they wouldn’t even be sending messages to each other at all—so the random ping coming from Kageyama knowing that they both didn’t have a game against each other soon surprised him <em>a lot. </em></p><p>What surprised him even more was the photo attached to Tobio’s message showing Hinata with an unbeknownst guy with the both of them sticking their tongues out like some damn monsters ready to take on their prey. Well, he had always seen Hinata as some kind of monster whenever he was on court, but seeing him outside court while goofing around for a photo with some rando kind of hit Atsumu differently.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tobio: He met Oikawa-san in Brazil.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu’s brain could only handle so much information outside the court and he sure as hell felt like his brain was going to short circuit when he read the message which followed the photo.</p><p><em>First of all, </em>Hinata’s in Brazil?! The Brazil where the famous huge statue of Christ the Redeemer was situated?! Brazil the homeland of Nicollas Romero the famous member of the Brazilian Volleyball National Team?! Brazil the place which is on the other side of the world?! How could he have not known that?!</p><p><em>Second of all, </em>Oikawa-san?! That setter which Kageyama looked up to ever since he was in middle school and never really beat even when they were in high school? That setter which Ushijima had always wanted to play with during high school? That setter which those two would <em>unconsciously</em> never shut up about whenever they felt like they had the luxury to just talk to Atsumu before the game like they are all friends? How did he and Hinata even met in Brazil?!</p><p><em>And lastly, </em>why was Kageyama sending him that photo and telling him that information? It’s not like the information is <em>not</em> welcome, but he sure as hell could just send Hinata a message and ask him about how he’s doing!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu: Y are ya sending me diz</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tobio: Because you never shut up about Hinata.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, that message definitely made Atsumu drop his phone on the table causing his twin to look towards him with annoyance clearly written on his face.</p><p>“What are you on about right now?”</p><p>Osamu muttered before going back to making his onigiri for one of his customers. Atsumu rolled his eyes at him before heaving out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Tobio-kun sent me a photo of Shouyou-kun in Brazil!”</p><p>“And I should care, why?”</p><p>Atsumu could only groan in frustration because how the hell did he survive 9 months in the same womb as his stupid brother who’s always such an ass towards him.</p><p>“And he said he sent it because I never shut up about Shouyou-kun! That ain’t true ‘Samu. ‘Ya know it.”</p><p>And the look which Osamu gave him made him feel that same creeping feeling which he had back in high school—like Osamu knew something which he couldn’t even fathom what. Atsumu grabbed his phone and stared at the photo sent to him for a while.</p><p>For a moment, it felt like his life was flashing right before his eyes—except this time it started when he told Hinata that he’s gonna toss to him one of these days, and it ended when he felt a pain on his chest as the thought came that halfway across the world, this Oikawa-san might be the one sending tosses to Hinata instead of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>set 4</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As much as Atsumu wanted to send a message to Shouyou-kun after that incident, he couldn’t really think of something which he could use as a conversation starter. Wouldn’t it be weird to suddenly receive a message from someone whom you haven’t talked to for who knows how many years? Well, Atsumu could always use their verbal agreement of him tossing to Hinata as a conversation starter, but wasn’t that agreement already overdue? Would Hinata even remember that still?</p><p>So Atsumu decided to keep tabs on him the same way he did all those years ago—just watching Hinata during his games and observing how much he had grown over the years. It’s not like it’s hard to find some tapes or some footage of Hinata playing in Brazil—after all, he had already made a name in beach volleyball as <em>Ninja Shouyou</em> just a year after he got to Brazil.</p><p>Atsumu knew that if someone asked Osamu to describe him, then his brother would definitely tell them that he’s greedy—that he couldn’t seem to be satisfied about anything. Atsumu knew that and he stood with his head held high knowing that people thought about him that way. He was proud of that because it was something that he always wanted to stay the same—the fact that he would always try to reach out for things which people think are way beyond him.</p><p>But for the first time in his life—Atsumu felt like he was satisfied.</p><p>He was satisfied with just watching Hinata through the screen. He was satisfied with just knowing that Hinata was out there making a name halfway across the world for a sport which seem to be familiar but also so different to what they were all accustomed to. He was satisfied with the fact that once in his life, this amazing lad told him</p><p>
  <em>“Someday, give me those tosses too, okay?”</em>
</p><p>Atsumu was satisfied with just that—but that was only until one Spring afternoon after their practice at the gym the MSBY Black Jackals frequent to.</p><p>Their practice was cut earlier due to the try outs which was scheduled to be held that afternoon. Atsumu was on the second floor along with Bokuto when he noticed a familiar shade of tangerine locks on the bleachers. Atsumu almost dropped the banana that he stole from Kiyoomi when he saw the same man which he kept on watching through the screens now stretching alongside the other players who wanted to participate on the MSBY try-outs. Atsumu was staring at Hinata as he wanted to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing games on him—that the owner of those tangerine locks was the same person which he promised to give tosses to back in high school. Atsumu was staring at him like he could bore a hole through Hinata’s back as he tried to supply his brain with answers to all the questions running through his mind at the moment. Why was he even here? Wasn’t he planning to go professional as a beach volleyball player? When did he even get back? Why was he—</p><p>Bokuto’s scream brought Atsumu back to the current.</p><p>“HINATAAAAA!!!”</p><p>The blonde shifted his gaze towards the gray locks owner as he waved like an excited puppy towards Hinata. When he looked back at the bleachers, Hinata was already waving back at Bokuto looking like an excited puppy, too. Well, Bokuto did always brag about how Hinata was his disciple back in high school and how he taught him a lot of things which led to Hinata beating the crap out of Atsumu in Spring High.</p><p>Their reunion was short-lived as the match for those who wanted to participate in the try-outs was about to begin. Bokuto started to talk about how much had he missed Hinata and how much had he grown as compared to when they last saw each other. Atsumu wanted to listen, he really wanted to, but all he could ever focus on was the match ahead of him and the player who was dominating the court.</p><p>How could Atsumu even focus on anything else? Finally, here he was watching <em>Ninja Shouyou</em> play volleyball in flesh.</p><p>It wasn’t like it was an easy win for the team which had Hinata on their side, but the tangerine locks owner really made it seem so smooth sailing all throughout the game. Hinata was there whenever they all thought like the ball would drop on the court. Hinata’s serves were racking up points against their opponent team. Hinata’s blocks were always so surprising like a wall would suddenly pop out from an empty canvas.</p><p>But above anything else, what Atsumu really loved about watching the game was seeing Hinata’s spikes.</p><p>Hinata’s spikes were always full of certainty. The setter could always mess up and send a different toss than what Hinata was expecting, but Hinata would still surely get it. Hinata was even more stable on his jumps to the point that Atsumu felt like Hinata was floating for some seconds mid-air. For the first time since his high school loss against Karasuno, Atsumu once again realized that Hinata was a spiker who you would really want to send a toss to.</p><p>Before the game ended, Atsumu grabbed his phone and sent a message to his stupid brother.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu: shouyou-kun is back </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu: went to try-outs this afternoon</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu thought for a moment that his brother, being the asshole that he really was, would just ignore him like how he usually does, so no one could blame Atsumu when he flinched at the immediate reply of his twin.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Samu: For the love of god, please tell me that you’re gonna do something about him now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu just furrowed his brows when he read his brother’s message. There went that feeling again—like Osamu already knew something and Atsumu couldn’t fathom what. He stared at the message for one, two, maybe three more seconds and then it felt like his life was flashing right before his eyes—except this time it started back when he was feeling down after knowing that Hinata had someone else setting for him back in Brazil, and ended when Atsumu laid his eyes on Hinata from the second floor of the gym as he thought about one thing—</p><p>He wasn’t satisfied and he would never be satisfied until he gets to send a toss to one Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>final set</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu may always argue that he is the cooler of them twins, that he has the higher number of fans out of them twins, that he is the better player out of them twins, or that he is just the overall better Miya out of them twins—but sometimes, deep down in his genius yet sometimes too messy mind, there’s an inkling feeling that maybe, just maybe, he is also the <em>dumber</em> out of them twins.</p><p>The thing is—his twin definitely knows something that he does not. It’s a creeping feeling hunting him down for who knows how many years and he hates how is being kept in the dark by his stupid twin brother of all people.</p><p>It is one Spring afternoon when the MSBY team is out in a grill house to celebrate Hinata’s anniversary in the team. It has already been a year since Hinata joined the team. It has already been a year since Hinata changed all the plays the team was accustomed to. It has already been a year since Hinata proved how much of a world-class player is he.</p><p>It has already been a year since Atsumu started sending tosses to Hinata.</p><p>It has already been a year since Osamu told him to do something about Hinata. Sure, he was at a lost for a while after that, but he figured his brother just wanted him to finally send a toss to Hinata and fulfill those verbal agreement way back in high school! He figured that his brother was just getting tired of hearing him talk about how much he wanted to fulfill his promise to Hinata.</p><p>But even after sending tosses after tosses after tosses to <em>his </em>wing spiker, he still can’t shake off this feeling that Osamu knows something that he doesn’t know about. And he can’t shake off this feeling that this <em>something </em>involves one Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>He’s just really glad that Hinata has been spending a lot of his time with him during the past year. He figures that if he stays close with Hinata, then he’ll finally be able to decipher what is it about him which his brother knew and he didn’t.</p><p>In the course of the year, Hinata even agreed to stay with him on his apartment unit because hey! His unit has always been way too huge for him and it’s not a bad thing to share your expenses with your spiker, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when you wake up in the morning and you just always look forward to the breakfast which your spiker made, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when you spend your rest day together with your spiker while watching random television dramas or just flipping through the different movies and series on Netflix, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when your spiker is just laying on your lap while watching a sad movie and you’re just there brushing his hair as you try to calm him down, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when you feel so happy whenever your spiker ends up wearing your t-shirt because the two of you had long so abandoned the concept of separate cabinets and separate rooms, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when you cuddle up with your spiker in the middle of the night when the heater suddenly breaks down and his warmth is everything that’s keeping you feel alive, right?</p><p>It’s not really a bad thing when all you wanna do is wake up in the morning with your spiker, practice all day with your spiker, and go home with your spiker so you both can relax together in the couch, right?</p><p>“Ne, Atsumu-san. You should eat more!”</p><p>Hinata brings Atsumu back to the current as he places pieces of grilled meat on Atsumu’s plate. Atsumu takes a look at his spiker who just smiles at him before continuing to eat his own share.</p><p>Atsumu takes a look at his spiker who is laughing like he has no care in the world, not even the bits of meat on the side of his lips caused by his messy eating and Bokuto’s continuous spoiling of him.</p><p>Atsumu takes a look at his spiker and feels like his life is flashing right before his eyes, except this time it starts at the moment when he first saw Hinata spike one of Kageyama’s tosses, and ends when Hinata spikes the godlike quick toss which Atsumu has given him during one of their practices. For the first time in who knows how many years, Atsumu finally realizes what his stupid brother knows about him that even Atsumu himself doesn’t—</p><p>“I like you, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>Atsumu mutters almost inaudibly amidst the bickering of his teammates. Atsumu mutters the words much more to himself than the person beside him who he has been pining for in the span of six years! Six years since that one Spring in their high school lives which changed everything for one Miya Atsumu.</p><p>“I like you, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>Atsumu mutters the words again, as if he has been oppressed and forbidden to say those words for seven springs and six goddamn years and now, he has all the freedom in the world to express how he feels.</p><p>“I like you, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>He mutters for the third time and for a brief moment, he almost believes that Hinata didn’t hear a single thing from him, until he feels a squeeze on his hand under the table—tight, so tight, as if Hinata is afraid that Atsumu is ever going to let go.</p><p>“Uhm, I think Atsumu-san has already had enough drinks! Is it alright if we go home first?” Hinata asks the coach and the coach takes one look at Atsumu before nodding.</p><p>“It’s your party, but yeah. Atsumu looks so drunk his face is all pink since earlier.”</p><p>Atsumu suddenly feels conscious about the heat creeping up on his cheeks which is definitely <em>not </em>because of what he just realized about Hinata and <em>not </em>because of the hand holding his tightly.</p><p>Hinata stands up and waves his goodbye towards their teammates before heading out of the restaurant. As soon as the two of them are out, the shorter lad takes Atsumu’s hand before he interlaces their fingers together as he looks up at Atsumu and the blonde swears that his heart is starting to beat out of his chest with the way Hinata’s eyes seem to be illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p>Atsumu may always argue that he is the cooler of them twins, that he has the higher number of fans out of them twins, that he is the better player out of them twins, or that he is just the overall better Miya out of them twins—but Atsumu can now definitely admit that he is also the <em>dumber</em> out of them twins.</p><p>Because how did it take him <em>seven </em>Springs before he even realized that he is head over heels for one Hinata Shouyou?</p><p>“Does this mean we’re together now, Shouyou-kun?”</p><p>Atsumu mutters and all he hears afterwards is a chuckle from his spiker—rather, his soon-to-be-boyfriend if ever Hinata says yes. The shorter lad just flaunts his smile at him before he mutters</p><p>“Took you long enough, Atsumu-san.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plum blossoms bloom on Spring in Japan and in the hanakotoba (flower language), plum blossoms indicate elegance and loyalty and I think it fits Atsumu a lot. Also, would appreciate a lot if you can share me your thoughts! thank you! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>